


You A-Maze Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Halloween, Haunted maze, M/M, Nerd Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam gets lost in a haunted maze, and has to rely on Theo to get him out. Something Theo doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to do.





	You A-Maze Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts), [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).

> This is for Amanda, who came up with the idea with her awesome prompt. And for Adri, who I promised some fluff for Halloween.  
More fall focused than Halloween so we’re getting this early.

The wind howls around him, the cool air whipping at his skin. Liam wishes he'd thought to bring a jacket with him. But he'd stupidly insisted he'd be fine when he'd left the house tonight, ignoring his mom's protests. Now he's regretting that.

Still, it's not the cold that makes him shiver and wrap his arms tighter around himself. It's this damn maze. With the fog and the hands that randomly pop out of nowhere and the glowing eyes and howling from somewhere within. 

Liam isn't scared. He's seventeen. He's not afraid of some fake haunted maze. No matter what Mason had said. 

Except okay he might be a little bit scared. But only because he's alone in here, and more than a little bit lost. He'd lost sight of Mason and Corey at least half an hour. So now it's just him, trying to figure out how to get out of here. Hopefully without making more of a fool of himself. 

He only thinks more because there may have been an incident where he screamed a little too loudly when someone grabbed him and came pretty close to punching them in the face.

The actors have left him alone since then, at least. But they're not helping him out either. In fact, they're probably laughing to themselves about this loser that can't even find his way out of a maze by himself. 

Liam sighs and pushes his glasses up. "I'm going to get out of here," he mutters to himself. 

"That'd probably be easier if you were going the right way."

Liam jumps at the sound of a voice to his right. Theo Raeken is there, leaning against the hay wall with his arms crossed. He's smirking, clearly amused by Liam's dilemma. Asshole. 

He doesn't realize he's said that part out loud until Theo laughs and pushes off the wall. "Now now Liam, is that any way to talk to the person who is going to help you get out of here?"

“I can make it out on my own, thanks,” Liam mutters. He’s not sure he can, but that doesn’t stop him from stomping off. Theo’s laughter follows him and he stops, glaring at the other boy. “What?”

“Like I said,” Theo says, pushing off the wall and walking down a path opposite where Liam was heading. “That’s the wrong way.”

Liam frowns after him, chewing his bottom lip between his teeth. He debates his options. He can go his own way and risk getting even more lost and stuck out here for hours, or he can follow Theo and put up with his smartass comments, but find a way out.

Sighing, Liam turns away from the path he’d chosen and sets off after Theo. “Wait up!”

“Ah so I see you’ve decided to come to the dark side,” Theo says, once Liam has caught up with him. “Don’t worry. It’s not so bad once you get used to it.”

“Just shut up and get me out of this damn maze,” Liam mutters. “I’ve been in here too long.”

“You’re not scared, are you?” Theo asks. He nudges Liam’s arm with his. “Come on, you know it’s all fake.”

“Of course I do,” Liam says. “I still didn’t enjoy wandering around by myself for half an hour or more because my best friend decided he’d rather go make out with his boyfriend.”

“So you’d enjoy yourself more if you had someone to make out with.”

Liam feels his face heat up and doesn’t meet Theo’s gaze. “Shut up. That’s not that I said.”

“It’s what you implied,” Theo says.

“Is not.”

“Is to.”

“Is not!”

“Is not.”

“Is to!”

Liam blinks, and Theo snickers. “Gee Liam, if you wanted to make out with someone you could have just asked.”

“I don’t!’ Liam says, throwing his hands up in frustration. “You tricked me.”

“Sure,” Theo says. “The truth always comes out in the maze, Liam.”

“That’s bullshit,” Liam says. “You’re making that up.”

“Am I thought?” Theo questions, starting to walk backwards in front of him. “You have to admit there’s something about it that just sets the mood.”

“Even if that were true, you opening your mouth would just ruin it.”

Theo smirks and steps closer. Liam backs up on instinct, until he has no place to go. His back to to the maze, and Theo… Theo is all but pressed against his front. He leans in, breath warm as it blows across Liam’s face. “You could find a way to shut me up if you really wanted to.”

His hand trails along Liam’s side and he sucks in a breath. It’s not that he hasn’t thought about Theo like that before. He has. Theo’s an attractive guy. And Liam’s been secretly crushing on him for a while. He’s also way out of Liam’s league. 

Liam scoffs and pushes him away, “Don’t mess with me.”

He starts walking again, leaving Theo to jog to catch up. “Who says I’m messing with you?”

“I do! There’s no way you’re actually interested in me, so just stop.”

"Why is it so hard to believe that I could be interested in you?" Theo asks him.

"Because you're you, and I'm me."

"That makes no sense, Liam."

Liam let's out a groan of frustration. "Just get me out of here." They walk before another few minutes in silence, taking turn after turn. Liam has no idea where they're going, but Theo seems to. He's whistling as they walk through the dark maze, not seeming the least bit fazed by anything. 

Liam, on the other hand, is bursting with nervous energy. He can't stop looking at Theo, always aware of his presence, not that that's anything new. Liam has been more than a little preoccupied at school because of him. 

Liam sighs and turns his gaze towards the sky, taking in the full moon. It's a nice night, and being around Theo isn't the worst. He likes it. Which is part of the problem. 

"Are you finally going to tell me what you meant by the you're you and I'm me thing?" Theo questions.

"You know," Liam mutters, kicking at a stick in front of him.

"Pretend I don't," Theo says. "Pretend I know absolutely nothing."

Liam rolls his eyes and stuffs his hands in his pockets, keeping his gaze on the path ahead and of Theo. "You're Mr. Popular. Everyone loves you. You have the whole bad guy with a heart of gold thing. And I'm just… me. I'm just some nerd that no one wants to be seen with outside of school. I'm nobody."

Liam yelps when he finds himself being pulled to a stop by a hand on his arm. He turns to face Theo, to find him glaring at him. 

"What the hell, Theo?"

"You didn't mean that."

"What?"

"That you're nobody," Theo says. "You don't actually believe that, do you?"

Liam shrugs, "I don't see why how it matters."

"It matters to me," Theo says. 

Liam scoffs, "Yeah right."

“You amaze me!” Theo shouts, startling Liam.

“What?” 

“You a-_ maze _ me,” Theo repeats, looking proud of himself. “Get it?”

Liam rolls his eyes. “Yeah I get it. You would make a maze pun.”

"Pun or not, it's the truth," Theo says, stepping closer. "You're amazing, Liam. You're smart and funny and so cute that sometimes I can't stand it. You are not nobody. Especially not to me."

"You…" Liam stares at him, his mouth open in shock. "You mean that."

"I do," Theo says. He reaches out and takes Liam's hand in his. "I like you, Liam. This isn't a prank or anything. I just really really like you. Enough to spend an hour wandering this maze with you when I could have gotten us out in like 15 minutes."

Liam smiles and steps closer. "I like you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Liam's not sure who moves first, maybe they both do, but the next moment their lips are brushing, moving softly against each other. Liam feels Theo smiling against his lips and can't help but smile back. 

"Let's get out of here," Theo says, taking his hand and leading him down the path. "There are a lot better places for us to hang out than in this maze."

Liam laughs and follows after Theo. They turn a corner and Liam frowns. They're at the exit. "Wait, we were this close the whole time?"

"I told you I could have gotten us out in 15 minutes," Theo says, leading Liam out of the maze. "I volunteer here all the time."

"So we could have been out of there ages ago?"

"Yep," Theo says, grinning down at him. 

"Why did you keep us in there so long then?" Liam questions. 

Theo smiles sheepishly, "Because I like spending time with you and didn't want it to be over."

Liam can't be mad at him for that. He leans up and kisses his cheek. "Buy me some cocoa and you van spend all the time with me you want."

"Deal," Theo grins and leads Liam towards the snack stand.

Not that Liam needs the cocoa for that to happen, but Theo doesn't need to know that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
